tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Rhaegar I Targaryen
“Forged through '''Fire and Blood', my memory as Father of the Targaryen Dynasty will go down as the epitome of greatness, known throughout history.”'' ''- King Rhaegar I Targaryen 'to the various Lords at King’s Landing during the King’s speech that announced the Targaryen Dynasty. '''The fourth Crown Administration of Westeros and of the genre was House Targaryen under King Rhaegar I Targaryen, IRhaegarITargaryenI. He had served for 24 years, and at the end of his reign, he had been King for nearly half the time the genre had existed. In the 24 years, King Rhaegar Targaryen had three Hand of the Kings; Lord Hand Walker Drumm, or OxidePlus, Lord Hand John Drumm, or Balefulness, and Lord Hand Anders Yronwood, or TheDorne. He would be succeeded by his son and Heir, King Jaehaerys II Targaryen, or VexiVerse. Early Reign The Crowns reign had started peacefully, with the appointment of Lord Walker Drumm, or OxidePlus, as the Hand of the King. Over the course of time, the Crown had began to descend into drama and divisiveness, and lines were drawn seemingly every other week. Most rebellions, like previous Crowns, were ended before they began through diplomatic choices, rather than full-on war. With rebellions almost exclusively being started, carried out or done through proxy wars by House Stark and House Forrester. During Lord Hand Walker Drumm’s brief tenure under King Rhaegar Targaryen, multiple Houses had risen and declined in power. House Targaryen, House Tyrell and House Yronwood had proven themselves to be the Superhouses of the new Era, while House Teague had diminished yet still retained large numbers. House Drumm was the weakest House associated with the Crown, even with the position of Hand of the King, due to low numbers. House Forrester, once again, became a major threat to the Crown House, as tensions escalated due to personal issues between King Rhaegar Targaryen and King Rodrick Forrester. Creation of the Dynasty During a Small Council meeting, Small Councilman John Drumm, or Balefulness and Prince Aegon VI Targaryen, or PureKieran had proposed the idea of implementing the Targaryen Dynasty. The Small Council agreed, and King Rhaegar I Targaryen formally declared it, thus starting the Targaryen Dynasty, the lineage of four Targaryen Kings. Resignation of Lord Hand Walker Drumm With the Crown still in disarray due to leadership choices, rebellions were still prevalent. The Master Of War, Lord Corlys Velaryon, or Arkidite, had worked closely with the King in diplomatically ending rebellions. Former King TitanXL had also assisted on the Small Council. OxidePlus, or Lord Hand Walker Drumm, had abruptly resigned sometime in mid 2016 and had retired from House Drumm. Lord Paramount John Drumm, was quickly appointed Hand of the King, and put House Drumm under military reforms. The Tournament of the Hand In order to celebrate the appointment of Lord Hand John Drumm, he had ordered and organized a Tournament of the Hand, allowing all Houses currently openly loyal to the Crown to participate, while barring any rebel Houses from attending — a common occurrence for Tournaments. 100 Knights, Highborn, Lords, Soldiers and others had attended and competed in the Tournament, spanning over 30 Houses, aswell as Free Knights and Sellsword Companies. The prize was a Cash prize as well as the title the ‘Champion of the Hand’. In the end, the Tournament of the Hand was won by the Demon of Darry, or Maligance, a Knight of the Kingsguard. He would hold this title during and even after his honorable discharge from the Kingsguard. The Dragon and the Ironwood Tree Once more, a Northern House had gained Lord Paramount of the North and declared war on the Crown House. After diplomatic negotiations between King Rhaegar I Targaryen, Lord Hand John Drumm, and Lord Rodrick Forrester had failed, the war moved on. On the day of the Crown war between House Targaryen and House Forrester, both Houses rallied well over the 50 player cap, with House Targaryen, House Drumm, House Yronwood and other Crown allies rallying 2 servers. During the war, House Targaryen had beaten House Forrester soundly a full 5 times, retaining the Crown in the process. This victory was due in large part to King Rhaegar I Targaryen’s smart battle tactics as well as the Kingsguard. House Yronwood’s Expansion In order to compete with the massive House Targaryen, House Yronwood, an already powerful House within the Genre, had begun its ‘Dornish Expansion Plan’, a peaceful recruitment mission to become the most powerful House in the genre. Their recruitment drive worked brilliantly, with the House able to rally 25 on a moments notice, and within months, were poised to succeed the Targaryen House. House Yronwood had confirmed its position as the most important House that was not House Targaryen, and was even contending with them for the truly most powerful. House Drumm’s Reforms After Lord Hand Walker Drumm had resigned and appointed Lord John Drumm as the new Lord, House Drumm underwent major military reforms to increase little activity and undisciplined troops. This was done not only to reshape the House, but to now compete with the massive House Targaryen and House Yronwood. Their military reforms worked better than expected, and the House became the 2nd largest House in the Genre, after House Targaryen. The Hand of the King With King Rhaegar I Targaryen unfocused on the Crown and the problems in Westeros, Lord Hand John Drumm had stepped up and began running the Kingdoms in his absence. He had begun taking over the responsibilities as King, such as solving disputes and problems between Lords of the Seven Lingdoms, hosting Trials and Courts — also known as hearings of problems from Commoners of the Seven Kingdoms, and had won the loyalty and respect of the Small Council. Due to this, Lord Hand John Drumm became perceived as the true King. This would go on to infuriate King Rhaegar I Targaryen, as he perceived the accolades and respect given to Lord Hand John Drumm as disrespectful and insubordination. This would go on to be the building blocks to Lord Hand John Drumm’s resignation. The Kingsguard During King Rhaegar I Targaryen’s reign, the Kingsguard had evolved from an elite Guard organization to an undefeated and extremely elite brotherhood under the leadership of the Lord Commander Lewyn Martell. This would go on to become the greatest asset of the Targaryen Dynasty, as it would end up being the largest factor in the victory of House Targaryen’s Crown Wars. The Targaryen Kingsguard is widely regarded as the greatest Kingsguard not only in the genre alone, but in the history of all TSK genres. Birth of the Superhouses At some period after Lord John Drumm had assumed Hand of the King, the ‘Superhouses’ had ballooned up. House Targaryen, House Drumm, House Yronwood, House Teague and House Tyrell were the five main Superpowers. House Targaryen had began major recruiting operations to compete with House Drumm and House Yronwoods major increase in numbers. House Teague rose back up to rallying 20, and House Tyrell began to stagnate. Resignation of Lord Hand John Drumm With the contempt and divide now growing between King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Lord Hand John Drumm, King Rhaegar I Targaryen, in an attempt to regain the subordinance and control of Lord Hand John Drumm, King Rhaegar I Targaryen had given him a direct and strict order, demanding he listen to King Rhaegar I Targaryen. In response to this, Lord Hand John Drumm instead resigned his position of Hand of the King, sparking tensions and massive conversation around the Genre, as the public perceived a war was coming, between House Targaryen and House Drumm. Late Reign Now far into his reign, King Rhaegar Targaryen began to take personal issues with disgruntled or dismissive Lords, politically isolating them or condemning them, which made mostly Northern Houses as well as smaller, outlier Houses openly hostile towards the King and the Crown. After some time after Lord Hand John Drumm’s resignation, tensions began to mount between House Targaryen and House Drumm. Both houses were equivalent in size at this point, and small skirmishes between members of both Houses began to break out. Due to attempts to grapple power away from Lord Hand John Drumm, he had resigned his position and returned as Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. Tensions escalated as war was strongly believed to break out, but peace between the two Houses had prevailed. In response to the resignation, King Rhaegar I Targaryen appointed Lord Anders Yronwood, or TheDorne, as Hand of the King. The War of the Bloodroyal Shortly after Lord Hand Anders Yronwood’s appointment, King Rhaegar I Targaryen ordered the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Lord Commander Lewyn Martell, or UnbrokenOath, to uncover any possible rebellions amongst the Superhouses (House Yronwood, House Drumm, House Teague and House Tyrell) and the Major Houses (House Velaryon, House Royce, House Baelish, House Dayne, House Manderly, House Baratheon of Dragonstone and House Greyjoy), by having Lord Commander Lewyn Martell pose as a disgruntled subordinate. After speaking with all the major lords, he had only convinced one to side with him; Lord Hand Anders Yronwood. King Rhaegar I Targaryen removed him as Hand of the King and indicted him for treason. Lord Paramount Anders Yronwood then declared a major open rebellion as his only possible move, meaning King Rhaegar I Targaryen had essentially started the largest rebellion by his own mistake. After the rebellion had been announced, prominent Lords began taking sides, with nearly half of the Houses siding with the rebels. This was the largest and most major rebellion under the entire Targaryen Dynasty, and was the buildup to the War of the Bloodroyal. Legacy Some time after, King Rhaegar I Targaryen had abdicated the Crown, and appointed King Jaehaerys II Targaryen, or VexiVerse as the new monarch. Even with IRhaegarITargaryenI’s sometimes questionable leadership, the Crown and the Genre, mainly, were booming under his reign. All in all, he is remembered as a favourable King for the way he would get along with his soldiers as well as having an extremely entertaining and interesting reign and for helping kickstart The Golden Age. He was however, a questionable ruler by other Lords, and by rival houses, such as House Yronwood and House Drumm. Most of the political crises and decisions that would later be beneficial to the Seven Kingdoms were not made by him, but by Lord Hand John Drumm. Lord Hand John Drumm was perceived as the true King at the time as well, as he had taken control of the Crown, the Small Council and solved disputes without the approval of King Rhaegar I Targaryen. He was not a politically sound Ruler, as most of the times, he was causing issues with various Lords at the time, which fell to the Hand of the King and the Small Council to resolve. However, he was instrumental in encouraging overall genre activity, and under his reign the genre skyrocketed thanks to the originally peaceful competition between the Superhouses. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House